Soul Assassins
by SammyShadow
Summary: AU Same storyline from the game except all characters have been changed. Join Ichigo as he goes through his fathers and brothers death to seek revenge and try to stop the Shirosaki's from taking over Florence! Rated M for Bloody scenes and Some with Ichigo's Girlfriend (Like Ezio with Catrina)


Torches gleamed and flickered high on the towers of the Palazzo Vecchio and the Bargello, and just a few lanterns shimmered in the cathedral square a little way to the north. Some also illuminated the quays along the banks of the River Arno, where, late as it was for a city night, a few sailors and stevedores could be seen through the, gloom. Some of the sailors still attending to their ships and boats, hastened to make final repairs to rigging and to coil rope neatly on the dark, scrubbed decks, while the stevedores hurried to haul or carry cargo to the safety of nearby warehouses.

Lights also glimmered in the winehouses and the brothels, but very few people walked the streets. It had been seven years since the then twenty year old Shunsui Kyoraku had been elected to the leadership of the city, bringing with him at least a sense of order and calm to the intense rivalry between the leading international banking and merchant families who had made Florence one of the wealthiest cities in the world. Despite this the city never ceased to simmer, and occasionally boil over, as each faction strove for control, them shifting alliances, some remaining permanent and implacable enemies.

Florence, in the year of our lord 1476, even on a jasmine-sweet evening in spring, where you could almost forget the stench from the Arno if the wind was in the right direction, wasn't the safest to be out and about in the open, after the sun had gone down.

The moon had risen in a now-cobalt sky, lording it over a host of attendant stars. Its lights on the open square where the Ponte Vecchio, its crowded shops dark and silent now, joined the north bank of the river. Its light also found out a figure clad in black, standing on the roof of the church of Santo Stefano al Ponte. A young man, only seventeen years old but tall and proud. Surveying the neighbourhood below keenly, he put a hand to his lips and whistled , a low but penetrating sound. In response, as he watched , first one, then three, then a dozen, and at least twenty men, young like himself most clad in black, some with blood red, green or azure cowls or hats, all with Zanpuktou's and daggers at their belts, emerged from the dark streets and archways into the square. The gang of dangerous- looking youths fanned out, a cocky assuredness in their movements.

The young man looked down at the eager faces, pale in the moonlight, gazing up at him. He raised his fist above his head in a defiant salute. "We stand together!" he cried, as they too raised their fists, some drawing their weapons and brandishing them, and cheered "Together!".

The young man quickly climbed, catlike, down the unfinished facade from the roof to the church's portico, and from it leapt, cloak flying, to land in a crouch, safely in their midst. They gathered round, expectantly.

"Silence, My friends" He held up a hand to arrest a last, lone shout. He smiled grimly

"Do you know why I called you, my closest allies, here tonight? To ask your aid. For too long I have been silent while our enemy, you know who I mean Ogichi Shirosaki, has gone about this town slandering my family, dragging our name in the mud, and trying in his pathetic way to demean us. Normally, I would not stoop to kicking such a mangy cur, but - " He was interrupted as a large, jagged rock, hurled from the direction of the bridge, landed at his feet. "Enough of your nonsense,silly" a voice called.

The young man turned as one with his group in the direction of the voice. Already he knew who it belonged to. Crossing the bridge from the south side another gang of young men was approaching. Its leader swaggered at its head, a red cloak, held by a clasp bearing device of golden dolphins and crosses on a blue ground, over his dark velvet suit, his hand on the pommel of his Zanpuktou. He was a passably handsome man, his looks marred by a cruel mouth and a weak chin, and though he was a little fat, there was no doubting the power in his arms and legs "Good evening, Ogichi" the young man said evenly "We were just talking about you" And he bowed with exaggerated courtesy, while assuming a look of surprise. "But you must forgive me. We were not expecting you personally, I thought the Shirosaki's always hired others to do their dirty work." Ogichi, coming close, drew himself up as he and his troop came to a halt a few yards away.

"Ichigo Kurosaki" He spat


End file.
